


If you don't let them have their fun

by Cockney_Sparra



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Early 1970s, M/M, RPF, Real People as Fictional Characters, Semi-Public Sex, Smart boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cockney_Sparra/pseuds/Cockney_Sparra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out our two wayward Queenies were feeling a little peckish, unfortunately neither of them are exactly a domestic goddess, cue a call home and a tight squeeze...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you don't let them have their fun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on lj on the queen slash group way back in 2008

 

“She’ll kill me calling her at this time of night” Roger spoke as he lifted the receiver in the cramped phone box – cramped because Freddie had insisted on standing inside with him. 

“It’s only 11:30 and it is an emergency” 

“Only 11:30 to us cosmopolitan types but to Ma it’s the middle of the night… right here goes” 

Dialling the number, he held his breath, counting the rings. On the ninth it was picked up and Roger heard the worried voice of his mother, pushing six 2ps into the slot he spoke quickly to calm her. 

“It’s only me Ma sorry did I get you up…no nothing’s…no really there’s nothing… yes I know you worry…” 

While Roger listened to his mother telling him how much she worried about him so far from home he became aware of Freddie pressed up against his back trying to listen to Win, the position caused Freddie’s groin to press into his bum. 

As his mother paused Roger dived in with the reason for the late night call. 

“Ma we need a bit of help…me and Fred –ouch- Freddie” he glared over his shoulder at the poke in the ribs “ We got home and wanted something to eat and all we had was some eggs and bread and Freddie decided he wanted egg and soldiers” he blushed even as he said it “And well neither of us were sure how you actually boil eggs…” 

Roger pulled the receiver away from his ear as his mother let him know in no uncertain terms what she thought of being woken in the middle of the night by her idiot son and his equally useless friend. 

As Win continued her tirade the beeps went and Roger put more coins in the slot. Freddie pressed his mouth into the curve of Roger’s shoulder to stifle his laughter, this made his body rub against Roger, the resulting friction bringing the semi he always seemed to have around the blond to fully hard, which he began to thrust with deliberate intent, Roger being more aware of the fact they were in a public place was trying to move away in the confined space, during all of this there was a pop and the two were plunged into darkness.

“Oh shit…sorry Ma… no the light in the phone box has blown, so about these eggs?” 

As Roger listened Freddie had an idea, reaching around the slim waist Freddie easily undid the button and drew down the zipper and then began to pull the jeans and skimpy underpants down below the swell of a pert behind, Roger meanwhile was trying to hold the phone and swat Freddie without causing his mother to become suspicious, the beeps went again and Roger had to stop trying to control Freddie to feel around for more money to put in. 

With Roger being otherwise engaged for a moment Freddie took the opportunity to undo and pull down his own trousers releasing his straining erection. Not having come out prepared for this eventuality he had to make do with spit, sucking the fingers of his right hand he then slid two between the pale cheeks pressing in he felt Roger relax reflexively, though not without emitting a quiet moan. 

“No Ma nothing, so Clare’s doing well on her…oh… courses? Mmmm” Freddie tried not to laugh, the mixed expression of lust and mortification on the younger man’s face was a wonderful sight. 

Concentrating on his task he worked another finger in loosening Roger for what was to come. Roger was trying so hard not to react but the feel of three of Freddie’s long fingers sliding and scissoring inside him was too much, at his mother’s next pause he jumped in. 

“Look Ma it’s late I’ve kept you up far too long, Fred and I ’ll go and ohhhgod… um go and try …yessss… um yeah bye Ma love you… bye! Oh shit, Fred I’m gonna kill you for this as soon as I come.!"

He leant forward to give Freddie a bit more room to work, Freddie, deciding Roger was ready spat in the palm of his left hand wrinkling his nose at the action, and slicked himself up, and before Roger could come to his senses he’d removed his fingers and replaced them with his substantially larger cock. The almost keening sound from Roger was enough to make Freddie forget caution and slam forward into tight heat. 

Roger by now had lost all awareness of his surroundings caring only for the hard prick filling him, on the fourth thrust Freddie hit ‘that’ spot and his own dick throbbed with the need for friction. Seeing the movement of Roger’s hand Freddie reached around to take Roger into his own knowing just how rough to jerk the blond. So turned on it didn’t take either of them long to come, Roger’s orgasm milking Freddie’s from him. 

As they came down Roger noticed the receiver swinging from it’s cord and even in the little light from the streetlamps could see that it was covered in his cum, he tried to wipe it off against his shirt, hoping he hadn’t missed any, at that moment Freddie slipped out of him and he could feel the sticky wetness between his bum cheeks, walking home was going to be horrible. He heard Freddie’s zip and realised he was still standing there with his trousers around his thighs. As he pulled them up he felt Freddie move his hair and kiss the nape of his neck, he smiled. 

“Don’t think I’m not still going to kill you, I can’t believe you did that while I was talking to my mother!” 

Wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist he spoke into his ear the words tickling “You enjoyed every second of it darling, now shall we go home?” Roger smiled and scooped the remaining coppers sitting on top of the phone books into his hand and then shoved them in his pocket 

“Yeah lets, I’m pretty tired now” 

“Sweetheart you’re just pretty” and slapped the blond on the his denim clad behind and pushed open the heavy door “So how do we boil these eggs?” 

Roger caught the door before it could swing shut, a comically horrified look on his face, he stepped passed Freddie and just before he started to run said “I can’t remember!” 

A screeching Freddie took off after him, neither noticing the man who’d been waiting patiently all this time to use the phone.


End file.
